Multimedia is a media type that uses a combination of different data content forms such as text, audio, images, animation, graphics, video and interactive content. Multimedia files contrast with other media types that use only rudimentary computer displays such as text-only or traditional forms of printed or hand-produced material. There are a number of fields such as business, education, journalism, research and entertainment where multimedia contents can be of help. Multimedia contents make it easier for audience to relate to what the subject is all about by showing how exactly things look like, how they move and how they change over time.
However, the process of generating the multimedia contents can be difficult since the process is technically complex. Multimedia files involve large amounts of data, and hence, require fast, powerful computers having a lot of storage capacity along with fast networks for transmitting the contents. Further, applications such as multimedia based digital storytelling can be a non trivial task since it involves understanding of the context and the intent of the story. Creating a multimedia story file often involves translating the human narrations and gestures into visualizations and formal documents. A multimedia story file is generally a combination of video clips, texts, still photos, audios, graphics and interactivity presented in a nonlinear format in which the information in each medium is complementary and not redundant.
The existing methods for generating the multimedia contents includes retrieving static and pre-stored media from a storage and then combining the retrieved media to form a single multimedia content. However, these existing methods fail to represent and express the human intentions that require hither to unknown scenes. This limits the exploration of high quality and customizable content of multimedia and thereby limiting the utility of the multimedia contents. Hence, there is a need for a technique that is capable of interactively communicating with the users for rendering the thoughts and intentions of the users in the multimedia content.
The challenges mainly faced in generating a multimedia content file include interpreting a user's description of an event and establishing an interactive communication with the user for dynamically generating the multimedia content file.